Kingdom Hearts: Break Free
by Alasora
Summary: This story takes place right where Kingdom Hearts II leaves off, but before they receive the letter from the King. Sora and Kairi are pulled into a new adventure in which they must save Twilight Town. SoraKairi and RoxasNamine!
1. Beginning a New Adventure

This story takes place after right after Kingdom Hearts II, but before the cutscene where they find the letter from the King.

**Kingdom Hearts: Break Free**

**Chapter 1 **

The day was beginning to fade.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were all together on their island once again. After defeating Xemnas, the boys had been able to return home through the door to the light, and were welcomed by Kairi, Goofy, Donald and Mickey.

That day, the three friends had walked all across the island, recalling the silly or interesting things that had happened to them in certain places, or the fun games they used to play. On his own, Sora had visited the Secret Place and had smiled at the drawings covering the rocky walls. He had been especially happy to see the picture he had drawn with Kairi.

Towards the end of that day, Donald, Goofy, and the King had said farewell, and departed for the castle. Soon, life had returned to normal and the three friends were finally able to relax.

Now, another day had passed. Evening was approaching, and the three were sitting on the paopu tree, enjoying a cool late-afternoon breeze.

"I think I'm calling it a day," Riku said, jumping off the paopu's trunk and onto the ground. He knew Sora and Kairi had hardly had anytime to spend alone together, thus he decided to head home on the early side. "You guys stay as long as you like," he said, winking at Sora when Kairi had looked away.

"Uh, okay," Sora replied, clearly puzzled and unaware of Riku's intentions.

"See ya, Riku!" Kairi waved.

Riku started off across the bridge, leaving his two friends sitting alone together on the tree.

"So, when are you ever going to tell me about all those things you did without me?" Kairi giggled, turning to Sora.

"Well, I guess now would be a great time," Sora replied. "So, where do I begin…?" He rested his chin in his hand as he thought.

"Start where our island disappeared. And don't leave anything out!"

"Okay," Sora said, but then remembered something. "Actually it all began when I started having these weird thoughts. Like, was any of it for real? Or not?"

Kairi watched Sora intently as his tone grew more serious.

"Remember when you found me asleep on the beach, and I told you I had fought this weird black monster?"

"You were dreaming, weren't you?" Kairi looked uncertain.

"In fact, I wasn't. It came back to our island, and that was when our world became tied to the darkness…"

"And now, we're here again, safe and sound."

By the time Sora had finished, the sun was beginning to set, casting an orange glow on the whole island.

"Wow," Kairi breathed, as Sora concluded. "You visited so many places, and made so many friends! I wish I could have visited those other worlds too."

"Maybe you will someday," Sora said. "Anything could happen."

Kairi sighed, but it was a strange mixture of contentment and longing. "So much has happened, and it would seem like everything would be different, but nothing's really changed."

"I know one thing for sure that hasn't changed." Sora said.

"What's that?" Kairi asked, looking up at him.

"Our friendship is still as strong as ever," Sora replied, smiling.

Kairi smiled too, but then looked down at her hands. "Sora…I've always…I mean…it seems–"

"What?" Sora inquired, puzzled at Kairi's hesitation.

Kairi looked up again, gazing at Sora. "I think we have something more…" She whispered, and leaned towards him. Their faces were inches apart, and Sora found himself lost in Kairi's sapphire eyes. He suddenly knew what it was that they both wanted. He leaned forward as well, and their lips brushed. Kairi slipped her arms around his waist as they kissed, the last few rays of sunlight falling upon them, enveloping them in their own sweet world. The waves lapped gently upon the soft white sand, and it seemed as though everything was at peace in the world.

Sora placed one last kiss on Kairi's cheek, his face flushed, and his heart blossoming with new emotions. Kairi rested her head on his shoulder, elated.

"I guess we never needed a paopu fruit," she laughed softly.

"Huh?"

"Our destinies were always intertwined. We belong together."

"That's right," Sora murmured, stroking Kairi's hair.

"Do you think it will always be like this?" Kairi asked. "The darkness won't come back, will it?"  
"We may never know, Kairi," Sora said, looking up at the stars that were beginning to appear in the sky. "But even if it does, we'll always have each other. Wherever we go, we'll always be together."

Kairi lifted her head from his shoulder. She took his hand, and squeezing it, said, "Our hearts are connected."

Sora smiled, and kissed Kairi's forehead. The moon had already begun its ascent into the twinkling night sky. As he looked up, he imagined all the worlds that he had visited during his travels, and all the people he had helped. _My work is complete,_ he thought, warm contentment flowing through his body.

Kairi yawned, stretching her arms wide.

"Looks like you're ready to go to sleep," Sora grinned.

"Don't be so sure about that," Kairi smirked, standing up. "I'll race you to the dock." She clambered off the long trunk of the paopu tree, and stood, hands on hips, waiting.

"All right, then," Sora replied, following, his eyes twinkling. Then suddenly, he started sprinting across the bridge, glimpsing back over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Kairi called mock angrily, and sped off after him.

Sora soon reached the door that led down to the seaside shack. He flung it open and hurried down the stairs, expecting Kairi to be not far behind him. He began to open the lower door, and took a step outside again, but Kairi still hadn't entered the shack.

"Kairi?" He called, clambering back up the steps, and peering out the open door. Sora gasped when he saw her sprawled on the ground about halfway between the door and the start of the bridge. He ran over and knelt beside her, completely bewildered.

"Kairi!" He cried, grasping her hand and folding it in both of his own. He couldn't imagine what could have happened to her. Had she tripped? This seemed rather doubtful. Her eyes were closed, but appeared to be moving. Suddenly, she mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Kairi, wake up!" Sora nearly shouted. He was starting to get panicky. He looked around to see if anyone was left on the island. It appeared everyone had gone home already.

Suddenly, Kairi's eyes flew open. "Sora! We need to go!"

Sora practically jumped as he heard her voice. But he was immensely relieved. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Kairi was already sitting up and brushing herself off. "C'mon, we need to go!" She exclaimed, and jumped to her feet.

"What? Go where?" Sora cried, now even more confused.

"To the Secret Place!" She said. "Hurry!" With that, she dashed through the doorway, down the stairs, and out of the shack, with Sora following close behind.

"Will you please tell me what's going on here?" Sora demanded, on the verge of exasperation.

"It was Naminé, we need to go back to Twilight Town…something's wrong," Kairi replied as they hurried across the sand towards the waterfall.

"Naminé…?" Sora said almost to himself. "So why are we going to the Secret Place?" he inquired.

"I think she said that the door in the cave…it can take us there. I couldn't understand her that well because it felt–like I was in some kind of dream."

"So Naminé was trying to contact you?"

"Yeah…" By this time they had reached the cave entrance, and they both stooped down in order to enter the small passageway.

"I wonder how she knew something was wrong," Sora speculated, as they felt their way along the walls in the near darkness.

"I don't know, but it seemed extremely urgent," Kairi replied, her voice echoing out into the chamber they had now entered.

They hurried forward to the rounded wooden door at the far side of the cave. Sora reached out and tried the knob, but inevitably found it was somehow locked.

"I guess I'll be needing my keyblade once again," Sora sighed. He had hoped that once he returned home he wouldn't have to be going on more adventures. But now it seemed that his keyblade would be needed sooner than he thought. He reached out his hand, and the keyblade materialized in it as if from nothing. Then, standing back, he grasped the weapon with both hands and pointed it at the door. A bright beam of light shot out from the tip and struck the door, the light spreading outwards, creating a shimmering sheen across its surface. As it dissipated, they heard a clicking noise, and the door swung open.

The two cautiously stepped forward, peering into the whiteness, through which they could distinguish nothing. In silent agreement, they advanced forward, stepping through the threshold, and into what they assumed must be Twilight Town.


	2. The Mansion's Mysteries

Sora and Kairi's quest to save Twilight Town continues! I hope you enjoy it!

--------------------

At first Sora was confused–this didn't feel like Twilight Town…it was so blindingly white. But as his eyes began to adjust, he realized where he was.

"The White Room," he said quietly.

"Huh?" Kairi asked.

"I know where we are. This is the White Room," he replied, as he began walking across the room, scanning the familiar drawings that were taped to the walls. This was one part of the town that Kairi had not been able to visit during her short stay.

"Look it's us!" Kairi exclaimed, pointing to a drawing Naminé had done of Sora, Riku, and Kairi sitting on the paopu tree.

Sora came over next to her and looked down at the picture lying on the table in the center of the room. "It is," he murmured. But as the two stared down at it, it began to quiver as though a breeze had blown past it, even though the window was completely shut. Soon it started to crinkle and shrivel up, and suddenly the two realized that the whole room was beginning to fade away. The curtains appeared to be dissolving and the table melted away to nothing. Suddenly, the chandelier crashed to the ground, shattering and sending pieces flying. Instinctively, Sora ran to protect Kairi. The floor was beginning to shudder, and a low rumbling could be heard throughout the mansion.

"We have to get out of here," Kairi cried.

Clutching each other's hands, the two made for the door, which Sora wrenched open. They scrambled along the balcony, and saw in horror that the already deteriorated mansion was falling apart even further. Huge chunks of the ceiling were falling and evaporating in midair. Soon holes had formed in the roof through which beams of light sent scattered patterns across the floor.

Sora and Kairi hastened down the stairs and sprinted through the doorway into the front garden. They didn't stop to rest until they were well past the iron gates that marked the entrance to the property. They slowly turned back to look, dreading what they might find.

With a thundering crash, what remained of the roof came tumbling down, tearing the walls and upper floors with it. When the dust cleared, all the rubble had disappeared leaving behind only the basement level, which contained the computer room.

The two were speechless as they stood, staring through the gateway at the vast empty space that the mansion once occupied.

"This must have to do with what Naminé was talking about," Kairi said in a troubled voice.

"Yeah, it sure looks like something's wrong with Twilight Town," Sora added.

"What are we going to do?" Kairi asked despondently.

Ever the optimist, Sora replied, "Let's go into town and talk to people. Maybe they'll have noticed other strange things going on."

"Alright," Kairi replied, a bit skeptically, for she felt a twinge of unease as they set off through the woods. It was as though they were leaving behind something that they desperately needed…

The first person they came across was a girl named Jessie who was running an accessory shop. She seemed a little amused by their questions, and thought they might have been researching the "Seven Wonders" of Twilight Town. However, she good-naturedly told them that she was probably not the right person to ask. As Sora and Kairi wandered through Tram Common, they came upon the Struggle Promoter.

"Ah, young man!" He called out.

"Yes?" Sora replied.

"You look like a good strong fellow. How would you like to participate in our next Struggle Tournament?"

"Well," Sora said, "I'm rather busy at the moment, but…" His voice trailed off when they noticed that the man seemed to becoming transparent.

"Sir?" Sora asked frantically. "Are you alright?"

The man did not respond, and Sora lunged forward to see if he could move the man out of the way of danger, but he fell straight through him and to the ground. Kairi rushed forward to help him up.

"Now people are disappearing too?" she whispered fearfully, as the last of the man dissipated.

"We have to think of something," Sora said distraught. "The whole town is going to disappear!"

"If only Naminé could tell us what to do!" Kairi moaned.

Naminé must have felt Kairi's thoughts, for at that moment, Kairi had collapsed to the ground, her eyelids fluttering shut.

_Hurry! …Go back to the mansion… the computer… we'll be there…need Roxas…_

It was as though fragments of Naminé's thoughts had found their way into Kairi's mind, echoing there, trying to convey meaning. As the strange feeling passed, Kairi opened her eyes to see Sora's face hovering above hers.

"You sacred me there for a second," he said softly, as he sat, crouched down next to her. He trailed his fingers lovingly along her cheek, and Kairi couldn't help but smile. But there were more important matters at hand, she thought regretfully. She hauled herself to her feet, and said, "We need to go back to the Mansion. Naminé said–at least she seemed to be saying that she'd be there…with…Roxas? And something about the computer…"

Sora was intrigued. He wondered what other mysteries the computer was hiding, as he remembered the alternate Twilight Town that had been stored there.

"Well, let's get going then," he said, but Kairi was already walking briskly in the direction of the Woods. Sora quickly caught up with her.

"So it seems like you're finally experiencing a real adventure," Sora remarked as they trudged towards the opening in Tram Common's wall.

"Yeah, but it sure isn't anything like I thought it would be," Kairi replied, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face.

"You should be grateful that the nobodies and heartless aren't here to get in our way."

"Yeah…but I could take them!" Kairi replied, animated. "Remember when I fought off those heartless with Riku?"

"Yeah, you were great!" Sora replied, replaying that image in his mind. But with it came the memory of feeling quite worried for Kairi's safety. Becoming suddenly serious, he said softly, "Kairi, I don't want to lose you again."

They were now in the middle of the woods, and Sora had halted. Kairi stopped as well, and turned back to look at him.

"Sora…" she murmured, as she glimpsed the pained expression on his face. She walked back over to him, and grasped both of his hands.

"Sora, you of all people should know that we'll never be apart," she reassured him. "We will always be in each other's hearts."

"Yes, I know, Kairi," he sighed, letting go of her hands so that he could pull into a tight embrace. He would never be able to express how much he had missed her, and how fearful he had been that they would never see each other again.

The two of them would have loved to stay that way for eternity, but they were both brought back to the moment when they heard a loud creaking coming from a nearby tree. They pulled apart and listened, looking about them for signs of danger.

"What do you think that was?" Sora asked in a low voice. But his question was soon answered when the tree moaned again and they heard the distinctive sounds of breaking branches. The tree was dying, its leaves turning brown and blowing away as dust. Then its branches began to break off and fall to the ground, and both Sora and Kairi knew what was happening.

They ran along the path that led to where the mansion once stood, having once again witnessed a part of Twilight Town wink out of existence.

Stepping cautiously through the gateway, they surveyed the basement for the best way to get down to the computer room. Luckily, the stairwell that led down there was still intact, so they were able to make their way to where the library room once was, and down the steps into the basement. They approached the computer slowly, unsure of what they were supposed to do now that they had followed Naminé's instructions.

"Are we supposed to activate the computer?" Sora asked quietly, as the two stared at the multiple screens that pulsed with a soft blue glow.

"Possibly," came Kairi's reply. "But how?"

Sora reached a hand forward type on the keyboard, but as he did, a streak of electricity shot out to strike his hand. He jerked it back in surprise. Suddenly a crackling sound issued forth from the computer's speakers and the screens flickered to life. A fuzzy image wavered for a moment on the main screen, and suddenly, Roxas's face appeared.

-------------------

How was that for a cliff-hanger? Please review– I want to see what people think of this story so far!


	3. The Computer Room

This starts right where the last chapter left off, so I suggest you skim the last chapter to refresh your memory. If you haven't read any of this story yet, then start at the beginning! I hope you like it.

--------------------------

"Roxas!" Sora cried. Inside the screen, Roxas appeared to be disoriented.

"Wha–?" Roxas's voice crackled out of the speakers.

"Roxas, can you hear us?" Kairi asked stepping forward.

"Sora…? Kairi?" He focused on them. "How did I get here?"

"I just touched the computer, and you appeared," Sora said, just as confused.

"We don't know how it works…" Kairi apologized. "But Naminé said we should come here. Something about Twilight Town being in danger."

"Kairi!" Sora said, thinking of something. "D'you think we could get Naminé into the computer too?"

"I don't know…" Kairi replied, a bit wary.

"C'mon Kairi, just try it," Sora persuaded. Roxas nodded in agreement.

"Okay…" she replied, a bit skeptical. She walked forward and reached a tentative hand out to place them on the keys. She was prepared for the flicker of electricity, but none came. She looked back up at Sora sadly. "I don't think it worked."

But as she pulled her hand back, it passed over a separate screen, and a blue spark shot from her hand into the screen. Moments later, Naminé materialized upon the main screen. Kairi glanced up at the image, and smiled.

"It worked!" Sora said, grinning up at Kairi's nobody.

Inside the computer, Naminé turned to Roxas. She darted a nervous smile at him, before turning back to Sora and Kairi.

"As I think you all know by now, I fear there is something amiss in Twilight Town," she declared calmly.

Sora couldn't help but interject, "Naminé, how do you know about this?"

"It seems that I develop a connection with worlds I have dwelled in for extended periods of time. It must be another of my strange powers. It allows me to see what is taking place in any part of a world, almost as though I am looking into a crystal ball. This is how I found you, Kairi, when you were being held hostage in the Castle that Never Was."

Sora and Kairi both looked enlightened as Naminé went on to explain the problem at hand.

"Just recently, I had been looking in on the goings-on of Twilight Town when I noticed something strange taking place. One of the people I was watching vanished right before my eyes. I thought it might have to do with my powers giving out on me. But as my mind-sight wandered through Twilight Town, I noticed that other people and places were missing. I came to accept the fact that something was wrong. So I contacted you, knowing that I would be able to get to Sora. With his capabilities as keyblade master, I hoped that there might be a way to stop these strange occurrences."

Naminé took a breath, noticing Sora's determined expression.

"We'll be able to help," Sora spoke confidently. "We have to."

Kairi nodded beside him, a solemn expression on her face. Now Naminé turned to Roxas, continuing her explanation. "I am hoping that by replacing you in the digital world, we might be able to keep the disappearances in the real world at bay. My plan is to send Roxas and myself as digital projections into the other world, while you two," she turned to Sora and Kairi, "can use the 'teleporter' right here in this room."

"Sounds good to me," Roxas remarked.

"This might take a while," Naminé said, looking at her surroundings within the screen. She walked away from the main screen, so that her image grew smaller, and she bent down to examine something.

As they waited, Sora was looking around the room, and he noticed something he hadn't seen before. There was a conspicuous piece of paper lying on the ground beneath the computer apparatus.

"Huh…what's this?" He asked, crouching down to pick it up. He smoothed out the crinkled edges, and examined the ornate handwriting. Kairi looked over his shoulder and the two began to read the mysterious document they had just discovered.

_Twilight Town is in a dire state. I write this in the hopes that someone will find it, and will be able to interpret my ponderings on the possible causes and solution to the dilemma. I never quite knew it would come to this. I did harbor fears that my tampering with Twilight Town might cause damage, but I hoped that the real town would stay safe. What harm could a computer program possibly do? But it seems that the digital world I have created has left me with as many problems as it solved…_

Suddenly the ink seemed to be blotching and smearing, and the words became indistinguishable.

"What? What's going on?" Kairi inquired anxiously.

"No, not again–" Sora said under his breath.

The paper soon began to curl and darken at the edges as though an invisible flame were consuming it. The rest of it vanished from Sora's fingertips, and the two were left staring at his empty hand.

"We have to get that back," Sora said, determined. "It's our only clue as to how to solve the problem!"

Roxas had been watching them, and now asked, "What was that?"

"It said something about what is going on with the world, and how to fix it," Kairi informed Sora's nobody.

"Maybe DiZ wrote it…" Roxas speculated.

Strange shuffling and clicking noises could be heard from the speakers while Naminé appeared to be hooking something up.

"You know, you're probably right," Sora replied, pondering for a moment.

"Got it!" Came Naminé's voice. She came forward and asked, "What were you all talking about?"

"This document we found, which contained information about how to the dilemma at hand. Unfortunately, it vanished before we were able to read all of it."

"Oh, no!" Naminé exclaimed. She thought for a second. "Wait a minute. I think there should be a duplicate in the digital world…"

"That's what I was hoping," Sora said.

"Well, we'd better go then," Kairi advised. "Are we all ready?"

"Yep," Naminé replied. "Okay, Roxas, back to the first world you ever knew," Naminé said, gesturing to the device. "Just put your hand up to it, and it will transfer you. I'll go first, okay?"

"Alright," he replied.

Sora and Kairi watched as Namine's fingers came in contact with the device, and she vanished from the screen.

"Okay, here goes," Roxas muttered, walking up to it. He reached a tentative hand forward, stepping into the space Naminé had just occupied. Soon he too was gone from the screen.

Sora turned to face Kairi and said, "Our turn." Sora gestured for Kairi to go first. When he was alone in the room, he took a breath, looking around himself once more. If things went wrong, this might be the last time he ever saw the very room he stood in. Gathering his courage, and keeping positive thoughts in his head, he reached up to touch the teleporter.

---------------------------------

Please review because, as with most aspiring writers, it makes us happy!


	4. Searching

Into the simulated town they go – enjoy!

---------------------------

Roxas and Naminé were both marveling at the seemingly solid forms they now assumed, as they stood in the computer room of the digital Twilight Town.

"Isn't it strange to feel like we actually exist?" Naminé commented.

"Yes, it's been a while since I've felt this way," Roxas replied, almost wistfully.

Soon Kairi, then Sora had appeared in the room.

"Okay, so we have to look for that paper, right?" Naminé asked.

Sora nodded.

"Well, then, where to start?" Roxas asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"We may as well look around here," Kairi suggested, getting down on her hands and knees.

"Okay, then," Roxas said, following suit. The four began scouring the room, looking high and low for any suspicious scrap of paper.

"What happened to the computer here?" Kairi asked, raising her eyebrows at the sight of the chaotic pile of ruined screens and keyboards.

Roxas smiled sheepishly. "Uh, that would be my fault," he admitted. "I, uh got a bit – angry."

"I see," Kairi grinned.

"We don't seem to be having any luck here," Sora observed.

"Yeah, that's for sure," Roxas added. "I hope we don't have to do this in every single part of the town…"

"Wait, wait," Naminé said, putting a hand to her temple. She was kneeling, her eyes squeezed shut. Sora, Kairi, and Roxas all stared at her as she murmured something incomprehensible. After a few moments, her eyes slowly opened.

"I think I know where we need to go," she stated.

"You do?" Sora asked incredulously.

"Yes, I believe the document we are looking for might reside somewhere with Hayner, Pence, and Olette."

"Really?" Roxas asked. He was a bit nervous at the thought of seeing his old friends, but curious all the same.

"Well, let's go!" Kairi urged. "We don't have lots of time to waste."

"Kairi's right," Naminé said. Then turning to Roxas, she asked, "Where do you think they might be?"

"Well, when I lived here, we hung out at a place we called 'The Usual Spot'."

"Okay, why don't we head there first," Naminé decided. She began to lead the way up the stairs and out of the room. The rest followed, and they were soon on their way to Roxas's old hangout.

They had made their way mostly in silence, occasionally making small talk, or just commenting on something they had seen along the way. As the four approached the entrance to the "Usual Spot", they strained to hear the sound of voices. Roxas cautiously pulled the curtain back, and they all peered into the empty room.

Roxas's eyes wandered across the scene before him. It looked exactly the same as he remembered it. A heaviness fell upon him as he realized this wasn't his – it never was. It was all fake, just an imaginary world for him to reside in while Sora was regaining his memories. Roxas didn't belong anywhere – he was never even supposed to exist. A lump formed in his throat, and in an unsteady voice, he said, "Well, I guess they're not here."

By this time, Sora, Kairi, and Naminé had wandered into the room, looking around for anything that resembled the document Sora and Kairi had found in the real world. Noticing the strange quality of Roxas's voice, Naminé looked up at him.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"It's nothing, really," he tried to assure her, sniffing, and blinking his tears away. She placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, not really knowing how to comfort him.

Sora had looked up too. "You're remembering what life was like before you found out you were a nobody, aren't you."

Roxas hesitated, then nodded.

"I'm sorry this all had to happen, I truly am – if there had been another way to restore Kairi's heart –"

Roxas interrupted him to say, "Don't worry about it, you did what you had to do, and DiZ did what needed to be done to help you. These circumstances were pretty much unavoidable." He paused. "Well, we'd better go look somewhere else if we want to find the gang."

"Yes, I'm pretty sure one of them has the paper. I don't think it's in this room," Naminé agreed. Soon the four had made their way out of the "Usual Spot" and were contemplating where to go when they heard someone call out.

"Roxas! You're back!" Roxas turned at the sound of Hayner's voice. Hayner, Pence, and Olette came jogging into view. Roxas's face lit up at the sight of his old friends. He rushed forward, grabbing all three of them in an embrace. "I missed you guys."

"What, is a week or so too long to be away from your friends?" Hayner joked.

"This strange man with red cloth wrapped around his face said you might be gone for a while," Olette informed him. "That's the only way we knew what had happened with you."

"Yeah, it was a uh, sudden family vacation…" Roxas invented.

"And it looks like you've brought some people back with you," Pence noticed.

"Um, yeah, I was visiting some cousins," Roxas said. "Meet Sora, Kairi, and Naminé."

"Hi!" Sora said, putting his hand out to shake Hayner's. "Pleased to meet you!"

"Same here," Hayner replied, a little wary of Sora's enthusiasm. "Roxas, you never talked about having cousins before…"

"Yeah, I guess it just never came up…" Roxas said, hesitantly. Eventually everyone else had exchanged greetings when suddenly Pence exclaimed, "Oh, Roxas, I forgot to tell you…" He rummaged around in his pockets, and finally extracted a slightly crumpled piece of paper. "The man who talked to us wanted us to give it to you, but I'm not really sure why." He handed the paper over, and Roxas took it with a slightly shaking hand. Could this possibly be the same thing that Sora and Kairi had found earlier? He glanced at the paper to find – absolutely nothing on it.

"It's blank," he uttered.

"I know," Pence said. "I don't really know what it's for, but the guy said it was pretty important."

"Well, thanks, I guess," Roxas said.

"We were on our way to the sandlot," Hayner announced. "D'you guys wanna come with us?"

Roxas turned to Sora for an answer. "Y'know, we were kind of planning on doing some things…um," Sora scratched his head, "family stuff…"

"Yeah," Roxas affirmed. "Sorry, guys."

"That's alright," Olette said, looking a bit disappointed. "I guess we'll see you around then!" She gave a little wave, and she, Pence and Hayner made their way down the steps that led to the sandlot. When they were gone, Sora turned to Roxas.

"We found it!" He said, taking the paper out of Roxas's hand.

"But there's nothing on it!" Roxas exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Sora said. "It clearly has writing on it."

"Let me see it," Naminé interjected, stepping forward. Sora held it out to her, and she scanned it quickly. "I'm sorry, but I don't see anything."

"I can see it," Kairi remarked, looking over Sora's shoulder.

"Maybe you can see it because you actually exist," Roxas said sarcastically.

"Either way, we should probably read it," Kairi advised.

"Why don't we sit down on the steps and I'll read it out loud," Sora said. The four made themselves comfortable at the top of the steps, a beautiful view of the town spread out below them. Sora cleared his throat, and began to read.

---------------------------

I know that cut off kind of short, but I wanted to keep all of the chapters about the same length. The next chapter will pick up right where this one left off.

I hope you liked it! Please review, 'cause I love feedback!


	5. Break Free

The next installment! Again, I apoligize, but it starts right where the last chapter left off, so you might have to go refresh your memory. Hope you enjoy it!

---------------------------_  
_

_Twilight Town is in a dire state. I write this in the hopes that someone will find it, and will be able to interpret my ponderings on the possible causes and solution to the dilemma. I never quite knew it would come to this._ _I did harbor fears that my tampering with Twilight Town might cause damage, but I hoped that the real town would stay safe. What harm could a computer program possibly do? But it seems that the digital world I have created has left me with as many problems as it solved. It appears that something misfired in the computer program, and now the digital projection of Twilight Town has gone haywire. Strangely enough, it appears to be acting much like a nobody. Is it possible that worlds can have heartless and nobodies as well? It is indeed a strange thing to ponder. _

_However, I digress. The situation at hand is that the digital world seems to be extracting elements of the real town and adding them to itself. Through this process, the digital world has gained a strange, but nevertheless real, heart. This is why I compared the world to a nobody: the world appears to be seeking a heart of its own. Why the world is doing this, I can only guess. The reason may in fact lay with Roxas himself. It is possible in that his leaving, the world lost a crucial part of itself. The world was created as a haven for Sora's nobody while Sora regained his memories, after all. As an odd, but plausible reaction to Roxas's leaving, the world began to search elsewhere for something to replace him with. The closest place that the world could find anything similar to what it had lost was the real Twilight Town. Several people and objects have already disappeared, and everyone has lost all memory of them, save myself. I can only assume that I am not affected because I am from a different world. _

_Something must be done about this soon, for before long, the real Twilight Town will no longer exist. The digital one will have consumed its heart like the snuffing out of a candle. I know that the solution does not lie in the destruction of the computer or the program, for then the digital world will still retain parts of the real world's heart as its own. The only thing I am sure of is that the Keyblade Master, with his strong heart, is needed. _

When Sora had finished, they all were left speechless. The situation was direr than they had anticipated.

" 'The Keyblade Master with his strong heart,' " Naminé repeated softly. "That must mean you, Sora."

"Yes," Sora said, but a shadow of doubt crossed his face. "The keyblade should know what must be done." He held out his hand and the weapon materialized into it. As he lifted it up, the ever-setting sun glinted off its hilt.

Kairi looked questioningly at Sora. "Wouldn't something have happened by now?" she inquired.

"That's what I'm worried about," Roxas interjected. "The keyblade seems to have a mind of its own. If it knew what to do, it would be dragging Sora along by now."

Kairi looked up at Roxas as he spoke, and a sudden flash of revelation lit her face.

"Roxas! Of course!" she cried.

"What?" Roxas asked, plainly confused.

"Technically, you are the 'Keyblade Master' as well. Couldn't you try doing something?" Kairi said.

"But I don't have a heart," Roxas countered, shaking his head.

Kairi's face fell. "I forgot about that part."

"Wait!" Sora said. "Just because you don't have a heart doesn't mean you couldn't get one."

Both Naminé and Roxas looked on in bewilderment.

"That's what we've been trying to do for our entire existences," Roxas replied, crossing his arms.

"You were always able to obtain them, but at the cost of someone else," he rebutted.

"And now it's not a problem?" Naminé asked, incredulous.

Catching on, a dismayed look crossed Kairi's face.

Sora shook his head. "There's only one way," he said softly. He held the keyblade out in front of him. As his hands changed position on the hilt, Kairi's suspicions about what he was doing were confirmed. Horror was soon evident on her face.

"Sora! No!" she cried, as Sora thrust the keyblade deep into himself. As he fell slowly to the ground, his heart emerged from his chest to hover, spinning slowly, in the air. Kairi couldn't help but remember the time this had happened before as dark images of Hollow Bastion invaded her mind.

Resigning to the fact that what had been done was done, Kairi urged Roxas to take the heart. Neither of them knew exactly how these things worked, but they had no need for worry. As soon as the heart felt Roxas's touch, it spiraled down to him, and pressed itself into his chest with a ruby glow. Roxas took in a sharp breath, and Naminé and Kairi stared in wonder, as his features became crisper, his cheeks rosier, and his hair more glossy.

"So this is what it is like to have a heart," Roxas breathed. Kairi smiled at Roxas's wonder. Nearly startling him, the keyblade materialized in Roxas's hand. Now knowing what to do, he allowed the keyblade to move of its own will. It lifted until Roxas was aiming it straight into the sky. He planted his feet firmly on the ground in preparation. Kairi and Naminé watched nervously in anticipation.

Abruptly, the surge of light shot from the keyblade's tip with blinding speed, causing Roxas to stagger backwards at its force. He had never done this alone – he had always been joined with Sora during these occurrences – and the feeling left him exhilarated. Roxas, Kairi, and Naminé all gazed upwards as the beam soared towards the heavens. As the shimmering light faded like the dying sparks of a firework, the three waited for something to happen. Just when the sickening feeling of despair began to seep into their veins, a thunderous boom sounded across the sky, and suddenly they could see twinkling dust falling down upon them. As it came closer, they could see it was not dust, but rose-colored shards of what appeared to be crystal. They slowed as they neared the ground, and without thinking, Kairi reached out a hand to allow a piece to fall into her open palm.

"Is this the world's heart?" she inquired softly. Naminé and Roxas too had held out their hands to touch the glimmering pieces. With a gasp of surprise, Naminé found that the piece she touched had floated up to embed itself in her chest.

Roxas turned to her, open concern on his face, but it all dissipated as Naminé took in a breath and smiled. As before, with Roxas, she seemed to become more whole, more clear and present.

"You have a heart now too." He smiled, grasping her hand. They glanced shyly at each other, each enjoying the new emotions and sensations they could now feel.

In Roxas's other hand, the crystal that had been hovering there now also floated upwards to sink into his chest. At first Roxas was confused. He thought he already had a heart! But he soon realized what was taking place as Sora's heart left him, to join with its owner.

Kairi ran to kneel beside him as his eyelids fluttered open. Kairi almost cried with relief. "Now promise me you'll never do that again," she said, her voice quavering.

"Oh, Kairi," Sora said, weakly. "I would promise if I could."

Kairi knew that the Keyblade Master might be required to do something like this again, and immediately realized that her wish was selfish.

"Never mind, I understand," she replied. "Here." She held out a hand to help him up. The two went to stand beside Roxas and Naminé. But as they all looked around them, they soon realized the world was fading – fast.

"We should probably get back to the computer room," Roxas said, glancing nervously about him.

"Let's go!" Sora cried. They fled down the steps, through the sandlot, and into Tram Common, feeling the ground begin to shake slightly under their feet. As they made their way into the forest, they were met with nearly invisible trees.

"We're not going to make it!" Roxas said in despair.

"Come on, we have to!" Sora replied, trying to catch his breath. The four continued on through what used to be the gateway, and entered the mansion. They clambered up the stairs, just in time to see them vanish completely. The walls too, were becoming transparent, shimmering in the evening light that now permeated them. They had finally arrived in the computer room, and hurried to the teleporter. One by one, they touched it and vanished, Roxas allowing everyone to go before him. He took one last look around at the world he had once believed to be his home. With a small sigh, he touched the teleporter, unaware that if he had waited a few moments longer, he would have had no way of returning to the real world.

--------------------------

Don't worry, it's not over yet. I think I've got about one more chapter left. Thanks for reading – and reviewing...maybe...please?


End file.
